


Fi: Gremlin Edition

by LemWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ft. Sky and Four talking, Hurt/Comfort, I'm still just as bad at tagging as usual-, because i live for that, because woo interaction, but not really, it's mainly just Four being a dramatic ass with Shadow, like Four gets hurt but it's not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemWrites/pseuds/LemWrites
Summary: Prompt: After breaking the Dark Mirror, Shadow becomes the spirit of the Four SwordBasically Shadow and Four mess around, while Four keeps concerning Shadow-
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Mentions of Vio/Shadow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Fi: Gremlin Edition

Four sighed, it had been a long day. He'd been slashing and hacking his way through monsters the whole day. They kept appearing out of nowhere. It was like the he, and the rest of the group, had an all you can eat sign on them. Not to mention Blue was arguing and shouting at everything and everyone. So yes, it had been a long day and he was done with it. 

Four found a spot to himself in the woods away from the others, and flopped down face first, not even bothering to take his stuff off. He let out a long tired groan. He heard a chuckle and looked over to his sword, he could see the gleam of Shadow appearing on the blade. "That bad of a day?” Shadow asked with no remorse at all. 

"Hurnggggggg." 

Shadow laughed again, a pleasant sound to Four's ears. "Personally, I feel like my bones are going to crack with the amount of stabbing you did today." 

"You don't even have bones." Four stated, lifting his head up from the dirt to look at Shadow. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever my sword bones or something." Shadow huffed. "What I'm trying to say Foursey, is you're not the only tired one here. Swinging me around is tiring, I'm using my precious energy to help you, so be a little grateful." 

Four rolled his eyes and felt a small chuckle that was concealed in purple at the back of his mind. "Fine," Four sighed dramatically, "thank you." And he meant it, if it weren't for Shadow they wouldn't be here today. He had sacrificed himself to seal Vaati, and if that wasn't enough, he somehow got trapped inside the Four sword. Now stuck protecting him again. 

Shadow grunted, "there now that wasn't so hard!" 

"Oh but is was," Four placed his hand to his chest, like a maiden in peril. "That took up so much of my little remaining energy, that I feel I may pass out." And with that Four closed his eyes and layed very still. 

"Oh come on Four!" 

A beat of silence.

"Four?" 

"......" 

"Foursey?" 

_'He's getting worried,' a small red voice whispered. 'Shouldn't we say something now?'_

_'Just wait,' a calm voice draped in purple replied._

"Heeeelloo?" Another beat if silence. "Vio? Green?" More deafening silence. "Red? Hylia forbid Blue?" 

_'HEY!' An angry blue voice bellowed._

_'Ignore it, he's trying to agitate you,' a peaceful green voice blew by._

"Anyone?" A very concerned voice now came from the blade. "Four? Vio? Anyone from the colour wheel? C'mon this isn't funny." And with that Four leapt out from his stiff pose, causing a very concerned Shadow to scream. 

"Holy fucking Hylia!" Shadow yelled. "Don't you dare fucking do that again you-you multi coloured sponge!" 

Four doubled over laughing, that was very worth it. Inside he could hear a purple and green laughter merge together, which a blue was quick to join. The red however was flashing feelings of concern at the back of his mind. 

"You're face!" Four said still giggling and struggling to stay standing. Shadow just snarled at him. After a few moments trying to compose himself, he properly looked at him. He could see Shadow sulking inside his metallic prison, and a pang of red guilt hit his gut. 

_'Shit.'_

"Hey...." Four trailed off rubbing his neck. "Sorry.... we shouldn't of done that, we didn't mean to worry you." 

Shadow glanced at Four, and bit his lips. "Yeah whatever I wasn't worried about you." 

"Yeah?" Four mumbled, saving the teasing for later. 

"Yeah." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Shadow was about to open his mouth. 

"Four!" 

Four snapped his head to the source of the voice, finding that Warriors was coming through the clearings, looking panicked. Four quickly grabbed his blade, hoping they hadn't seen Shadow and leaned on it. "Yes?" 

"Are you okay?" Warriors looked around the patch of forest his companion was sitting in. "I thought I heard some screaming?" 

Four saw that Sky and Twilight were tagging along behind Warriors. He put on the laziest look he could. "Yeah I'm fine, maybe it was an animal or something?" 

_'We're going to have to tell Shadow to be more quiet.'_

_'It is our fault though.'_

Warriors looked unconvinced, but let it go. "Yeah maybe," he mumbled. 

Sky patted Warriors back, "we are pretty worn out so that might have something to do with that?" Warriors looked at Sky but didn't say anything. 

"Well," Twilight started, "we should probably head back to camp, with you Four." 

Four took the hint and picked up his bag, then strapped his blade carefully to his back, "let's go."

When they made it back to camp, Four took a look at his fellow companions. They all looked worn out and tired, even their most energetic members were exhausted. Time looked up at the small group that had came back from the forest, and give them a nod. Twilight nodded back at him, while Sky and Warriors split off to find somewhere to sit and rest. Four shuffled his way to a log that was near the back of the camp, then sat down with a huff. Taking his blade out, trying to see if Shadow was still in sight. 

It was weird how the blade worked with Shadow in it. Sometimes he could be seen and sometimes he couldn't. He'd once explained to Four when he couldn't be seen, it was because he was deeper in blade. The deeper he is, the closer he is to the swords core, and the less he could hear what was happening to the outside world. It was like the sword had layers, and Shadow could move freely through them. 

Four smiled as he looked down at the sword, he run his finger around the blade making sure that nothing was chipped or out of place. After all he had to take care of Shadow.

\- 

It was the next morning and he could feel it. The dreaded feeling. The sinking feeling. The feeling like your skin was being pulled away from you, and you're inside are twisting around. Yup, the feeling of changing worlds. Four bit back a groan, and awaited the portal. And then it came, sending all sorts of feelings and thoughts through Four. 

_'This is fucking horrible.' A blue irritated voice buzzed._

_'It will be over soon.' A green, controlled yet comforting, voice spoke._

_'As long as we don't open our eyes again! I felt terrible last time we did it." A red voice bounced._

_'I was just curious.' A purple voice came._

Four was pulled from his inner conversation, by a wave of dreadful nausea. He could only escape to the back of his mind for so long. 

He kept his eyes closed tight this time, last time Vio's curiosity got the better of him and he severely regretted it. Hylia he hated changing worlds. Not only did he have to deal with the nausea of one person, he had to deal with with the nausea of four people......or technically five, if he counted himself. But he was part of them and they were part of him? So the nausea of four people? Hylia he doesn't know, it's confusing. He felt his body falling and floating, falling and floating, until finally it was just falling. He landed with a thud, but at least it wasn't a crack, and was content to stay there lying on the ground. 

"Is everyone alright," the Smithy heard Time asks. There were murmurs of yes and agreements, Four just stayed laying on the ground, he was always a wreck after switching, and the colours were always unsettled. 

"Are you okay Four?" Time asked. 

Four sighed, knowing he would have to get up soon. "Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a few more minutes to not potentially pass out." And with that Four slowly made his way up of the floor, biting back a groan. He felt very light headed, and the colours in the back of his mind were swirling. He started drooping back to ground, but found that Twilight was standing next to him, keeping him upright by leaning shoulder to shoulder with him. 

"Can you walk?" Twilight asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just.....adjusting." 

Twilight nodded at him, and stayed by his side until he knew Four could stand on his own. The others didn't know why Four had a harder time switching worlds then they did, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't not help him and give him the time he needs to re-adjust. 

After a few more minutes he nudged Twilight's shoulder, signalling to him that he was ready to stand on his own. Twilight moved away, keeping close just in case Four did fall, which he didn't. Four stood up, his head pounding, but he didn't feel like he was going to pass out so that was a win. Time looked at the Smithy, giving him a short nod and then they began moving. 

Apparently in the time he was adjusting, they'd figured out who's Hyrule they were in. Well it wasn't that hard to figure out, considering Wild's slate practically jumped to life in his hands. Wild said they were near a place called Tarrey Town, and how there would plenty of space for them to stay there for the night. With that the group lulled into conversations about anything and everything, while making their way to their destination. Wild, Wind and Hyrule walking at the front, as Wild told them tales of how he tried to ride a bear. Legend and Warriors were bickering behind them, keeping an eye on the chaos trio, while Time and Twilight chatted behind them. That left Four at back gathering his thoughts, and trying to feel a bit better, while Sky leisurely walked next him. 

Sky hummed a comforting tune, while Four got lost in his thoughts. 

_'That's a nice melody.' A passionate red voice commented._

_'Yeah,' a green voice agreed._

"Say," Four started before he could stop himself, "where is that melody from? It sounds nice." 

Sky turned to his smaller companion with a dreamy smile, "it's a song called Zelda's lullaby." He then told Four about Zelda's lullaby, but got off topic and ended up blabbering about Sun. Like usual, once the Skyloft started, he wouldn't stop talking about his Zelda. 

Four smiled, the softer parts of him enjoyed the way Sky talked about his love. He was always so passionate when he talked about her, and you could tell the Skyloft loved her. Another more aggressive side of Four grumbled about how they've all heard this before and it's stupid but was ignored by the others. The last fragment of him ached a little. Of course he wouldn't stop Sky from talking about her, but whenever Sky did talk about her, how she shines, how he embraces her, he couldn't help but get a little sad. He should be grateful that he could still see the annoying shadow, but he knows he can't hold him and it hurts. He's not a very touchy person by all means, that was Red's job, but still he liked the hugs that little gremlin could give. 

"Four?" Sky asked, grabbing his attention back. 

"Ah? Yes?" 

"You okay? You seemed to space out there a little." 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Four gripped his hands into his firsts and let go, he should stop thinking about that. Sky looked at him unconvinced but didn't push it. He stopped talking about Sun, and went back to humming the melody, Zelda's lullaby, a purple voice supplied him. They continued like that for a while before Sky stopped. 

"Do you have someone special?" The Skyloft asked softly. "If you don't mind me asking that is." 

Four stopped and looked at Sky, his head buzzing with lots of different feelings. Did he? Did he have someone special? Vio had Shadow, but he was Four, but Vio was also part of him? Okay yeah, he wasn’t going back down that confusing thought route. Even though Vio has Shadow, he also doesn't technically have Shadow. Shadow’s still there, he can be seen and spoken to, but he's still trapped. They can't mess around like they use to, they can't hug or hit each other........so did he really have Shadow? 

"Four?" The Skyloft said gently, wondering if he had stepped on a line he shouldn't of crossed.  
"I guess so." Four mumbled. Continuing when he noticed Sky's confused face. "Yeah, I guess I have someone." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Guys!" Wild's shout cut in, saving them from upcoming awkwardness. "We're almost there!" 

Then just because the group can't have one good day, that's when a horde of infected monster attacked them. It was chaos needless to say. There was monsters left, right and centre. Four and Sky were practically back to back, until some arrows flooded down, shooting many monsters at once. Four looked up and saw Wild had now resorted to using his bow. They caught each other’s eyes and nodded. Things had started to look up. Wild with the height and stealth advantage, had left Four and Sky enough room to actually get some slaying done. Warriors and Wind were in the distance shouting at someone, probably Legend he was on his own and needed the extra pair of eyes. 

"Rainbows!" A familiar voice, yelled from his blade. Four looked down and saw Shadow was practically bursting from the sword. "Rainbows! Above you!" 

Four's head shot up and so did Sky's, that's when they saw it. A Hinox, jumping straight above them. 

"Shit!" Four couldn't help but curse, thinking frantically. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to thing of anything and did the next best thing. Which was pushing Sky out of the way and hoping this wouldn't kill him. 

Four swiftly flung his body to right just in time before the Hinox landed. But he felt a hot sharp pain flying down his leg. Four screamed, getting the attention of everyone. The Hinox had just avoided Four, but one of his legs did not move out of the way in time and got crushed by the Hinox. 

"Four!" Sky shouted running over to him. "Four! Four! Are you okay?!" 

"Arrrgg!" Was all he managed to get out, god his leg fucking hurt. 

The other heroes quickly finished up the monsters they were on, sprinting towards the Hinox, while Sky tried to get Four away from it. The four sword being left on the ground near the Hinox. 

Wild and Wind leaped onto the Hinox going straight for it's eye, that's what it gets for hurting their brother. Twilight and Warriors went for it's legs to distract it. Legend and Time were keeping Hinox's hands busy, while Hyrule scurried to where Four was. 

The fight with the Hinox ended in the heroes favour, it was only a red Hinox with no infection after all. The heroes started going towards where Four was, as soon as the Hinox’s body hit the ground, not even bothering to get any blood of off themselves. 

Sky and Hyrule had managed to sit Four up against a log, his legs layed out in front of him. His left leg was completely fine, while his right leg on the other hand was completely shattered. It even looked a little flatter then it should. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Time, ever the leader, asked. 

"Yeah, he should be," Hyrule responded looking at Four's leg. "I mean it'll hurt and it'll definitely be broken for a while, a red potion and some of my magic will make it a bit better, but it won't fix it. He won't be able to walk on that leg for a while.” 

Time grimaced, it definitely looked like it was hurting. Four on his part didn't make too much noise, he mostly settled on bitting his lip and letting the colours scream about the pain in his head. Which definitely meant another headache was coming. 

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" 

The heroes all jumped in their skin startled, each of them pulling their swords out, berating themselves for not paying attention. Although they couldn't see anyone. There was no one there? 

"Hey! You guys over there! Helloooo" 

That was when Sky remembered, oh yeah it was Four's sword who warned them about the Hinox. Sky sat up from where he was bent over, and made his way over to the Four's sword. He leaned down and saw a person in there? 

"Yeah! You! Mr. Head in clouds!" 

Sky looked around him, did the sword mean him? Well, he was the only one there so he assumed so. 

"Are.....are you a spirit?" Sky asked cautiously, the person in sword snorted. 

"A spirit? Me? Whatever actually I don't care, is Rainbows okay, is he hurt?" 

Rainbows? Sky assumed he meant Four and went to pick up the sword before the spirit cut him off. "Hey! Hey, no touching Foursey doesn't like that, don't blame 'im honestly. If you’re going to pick the sword up at least cover your hands." 

Sky was confused as to why, but compiled anyway and wrapped the sword’s handle in a cloth before picking it up, and returning to the others. 

"I think......I think there's a spirit in Four's sword." Sky explained, showing Shadow off to the others. There was an explosion of noises ranging from 'what the fuck!' To 'is that a dark!?' 

"Uh one, rude I'm right here and two shut up, you're so noisy I can feel my soul wither away. Three Skychild never answered my question is Four okay?" Shadow spoke from inside the blade. There was a soft snort that came from the injured hero. The pain in his leg now gone thanks to Hyrule and various potions. 

"Oh wow," Four said mockingly, "you have soul? That's a first." 

Shadow turned to Four, his face quickly darking. "You can't say shit. You think you can just scream like that and then fucking leave me on tbe ground." 

'He was worried.' All the colours merged together, feeling a certain pain in making Shadow hurt. Even Blue felt bad, though he wouldn't admit it. 

"Sorry," Four mumbled out, "didn't mean to leave you." 

Shadow avoided Four's eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You don't seem dead so it's fine." 

Four scoffed, with a slight smirk. "Me? Dead? Never, I wouldn't leave you alone like that." Four pointed at his right leg, "just shattered my leg, isn't that fun." 

Shadow looked at Four's leg and looked at Four's eyes. 

"I don't mean to interrupted you," Time coughed awkwardly. "But would you mind telling us what's going on?" 

Four sighed, he'd forgotten they were there. "Everybody this is Shadow." Four began explaining. "He's technically a spirit in my sword. Like how Sky's got Fi. I basically have Fi: gremlin edition." 

"Hey!" Shadow squawked. 

Sky chuckled, he couldn't believe someone else had a spirit in their blade. He knew he and Four were going have to talk about the joys of their blade’s spirit. But for now, Sky set the four sword next to Four. They'd talk once his leg got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! As you can tell action scenes aren't my strong point-
> 
> The fic is based of this post: https://justanotherunfamiliarface.tumblr.com/post/641681374565253120/after-breaking-the-dark-mirror-shadow-becomes-the
> 
> Thank you to Blue who helped me come up with the title!


End file.
